


Silk, Silver

by pudgy puk (deumion)



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Hair Kink, Male Solo, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 06:20:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14562765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deumion/pseuds/pudgy%20puk
Summary: Estinien has someone on his mind.





	Silk, Silver

Atop him, she was beautiful.

Her silhouette glowed, backlit by a moon much larger (much closer) than he was used to, its light filtered silver through her hair. Silver it highlighted her skin, naked—naked and smooth, even, in a cold even he couldn’t stand—but she could. After all, was she or was she not the Lady Iceheart? The chill of the Churning Mist could never conquer her, and her flesh stayed supple and soft even if it was as pale as marble. Marble like the stone around them, and she as proud as the ancient pillars—but for him, for _him_ , she was here.

“Esti—Estinien, please,” Ysayle smiled down at him, steady as she rode him, her hair—her long, beautiful hair shaking down to make a curtain around them. Leaning down and close brought her face into shadow, but not so much that the sudden delight in her smile was missed. It was darker now in the shelter of that curtain of hair, cut off from the world—because sweet Halone, what would Alphinaud _say_ if he caught her kissing him like this—

“Oh—Ysayle, you’re going to—” Now she was under him, and looking so satisfied with herself it stopped his breath. Her hair splayed behind her head, her pleased expression just as radiant, her gaze framed by silver eyelashes, directed to where her hand rested atop his. The grip of her long, slender fingers was loose now, but only a moment before it has been tight and urging him on—harder and more pressure _here_ , and move like _this,_ and if he touched _there_ , and, and and and until—“Nnnh, _mmmn_ I’m—”

“Going to catch me?” Ysayle’s voice turned mocking even as she turned to “flee,” kicking her heels up in a deliberately slow gait, silly, pointedly swishing her skirts up and down her calves. “Well, come on, we’ve not got all—” He caught her up and lifted her off the ground mid-sentence, turning her next words into a peal of laughter as he buried his face in her magnificent loose hair, sweet and clean and so soft—

“Harder—harder, Estinien—” with her legs over his shoulders, breasts shaking with each thrust—

“Estinien, more, _please_ more—” on her knees, back pressed to his chest with only her hair between them—

“Ysayle--you—I need—” she was writhing astride his lap, his back pressed hard into the chairback and his face buried between her breasts, her fingers tangled in his hair—

“I love you—” whispered as he nudged silk off her shoulders, to fall to the floor—

…and Estinien let out his breath in a sigh, low and languorous, relaxing back against the ground. The stars came back into focus for a moment—then he closed his eyes again, choosing to savor the moment. What he could imagine, he was sure, fell malms and malms short of _her_ —but that was still a wonderful thought to be lost in, curling his hair around his fingers as the heavens turned above Dravania.

**Author's Note:**

> I cleaned up files and found this old draft; because my current projects are SFW but I had been really wanting to write porn, I split the difference by tidying this up and posting for your enjoyment here.


End file.
